Je ne suis plus une enfant
by pepite132
Summary: Ne dit on pas que les vacances sont le meilleur moment pour découvrir tester et même tomber amoureux. Même lorsque vous ne l'attendais pas l'amour peut vous tomber dessus.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous remerci d'avance pour la lecture de ma fic et pour les reviews que vous laisserais.

kiss

Pepite132

Chapitre 1

Itachi et Sasori se baladaient sur le campus par une belle matinée d'été. Pas une fille présente sur leur chemin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner. Il faut avouer que ces deux garçons plutôt bien bâtis.

Le premier, grand à la chevelure mi-longue et noire comme la nuit, se nomme Itachi Uchiwa étudiant en deuxième année de droit. Adulé par les filles, grand dragueur à ses heures perdues il n'en est pas moins le meilleur élève de sa filière.

Son meilleur ami, Sasori, n'est pas en reste de charme avec son étrange couleur de cheveux tirant vers le rouge. Lui est en médecine, deuxième année aussi. Son atout; son magnifique regard vert qui envoute trop facilement les filles.

N'ayant pas cours actuellement, ces deux étudiants flânaient dans les jardins de la faculté en matant leurs potentielles futures petites amies.

« Pas de cours, pas de fêtes. C'est le calme plat, dit en soupirant Itachi

_ C'est sur qu'avec l'été qui arrive le campus se vide, lui répondit Sasori en lorgnant sur les jupes raccourcies des filles.

_ En tous cas dans une semaine plus de cours et à nous la côte. Ca va être soleil, surf, fille et fêtes à donf!

_ C'est sur et tout ca aux frais de nos pères en récompense pour les deux meilleurs élèves de la fac, ajouta Sasori un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ouais mais dommage que l'on doive se coltiner mon petit frère, se plaignit Itachi

_ Ce n'est pas si grave, il est plutôt cool Sasuke. Et puis y a 3 chambres dans cette superbe villa avec piscine à seulement 100m de la plage. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi en se dirigeant vers un café branché.

A peine arrivés une serveuse se jeta littéralement sur eux pour prendre leurs commandes. Elle amena les cafés en roulant des hanches et lançant des regards aguicheurs aux jeunes hommes, qui eux, imperturbables continuaient leur conversation.

« Sinon ca nous dit pas quoi faire aujourd'hui Sasori,

_ Moi j'ai une idée. Cet après-midi il y a la remise ders diplômes de fin d'année de ma sœur.

_ Ta petite sœurette te manque tant que ca! Le taquina Itachi

_ Non c'est pas ca, mais tu sais elle est dans un bahut pour filles où même les profs ne sont que des femmes. Les hommes ont tellement interdits que mon père a demandé à ta mère d'aller à la cérémonie pour lui.

_ Je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt d'y aller

_ Ma sœur m'a envoyé des photos de sa promotion et de ses profs, je peux t'assurer que ca vaut de coup d'œil. Affirma Sasori

_ Pourquoi pas de toutes façon on n'a pas mieux à faire. »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir payé leurs consommations ils partirent dans la décapotable noire d'Itachi vers l'institut pour filles Les Iris.

La sœur de Sasori était dans cette école depuis l'âge de 6 ans, lui était toujours resté à la maison avec leur père. Natsume Haruno s'était retrouvé veuf à la suite de l'accident d'avion de sa femme Nadeshico.

Il avait était difficile pour ce père seul de jongler avec ses enfants de 5 et 7ans et sa carrière d'éminent cardiologue. Il avait était donc facile pour lui de confier sa fille au bon soin de l'école que sa femme avait fréquentée.

Etant interdit de présence dans les locaux de cette école, il avait requis l'aide de la femme de son meilleur, Mikoto Uchiwa. Elle même étant une ancienne élève de l'institut Les Iris, elle a put facilement gagner la tête du conseil d'administration et veiller sur sa jeune filleul durant sa scolarité.

Merci de laisser des commentaires


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

A l'institut Les Iris un grand buffet se déroulait. Si cela avait était un autre endroit il aurait été étonnant de ne pas voir d'hommes. Mais ici c'est de monnaie courante, car il s'agit d'une école pour filles les plus selecte de tout le pays, réservée aux filles de très bonnes familles.

Pas un seul homme sur les 15 hectares de bâtiments, jardins, terrains de sports, gymnase et piscine que compte l'institut.

Mikoto Uchiwa était de retour dans son école. Certes elle venait souvent pour ses fonctions de présidente du conseil d'administration, mais être présente pour la cérémonie de fin d'année était toujours quelque chose de particuliers.

Cela la renvoyait 25 ans dans le passé riant avec sa meilleure amie, aujourd'hui disparue. Cette année la fille de son amie, Sakura Haruno finissait sa scolarité, elle était là pour lui donner un soutien maternel. Ca lui plaisait de s'occuper de cette enfant, elle qui n'avait pas eut la joie d'avoir une fille. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses fils, mais une fille c'est tellement différent. Une autre sensibilité, surtout avec Sakura qui a grandit auprès de deux hommes à femmes. Mais ca c'est encore une autre histoire.

Pour l'instant elle se trouvait dans le parc de l'institution en compagnie de la directrice de l'établissement, Mme Tsunade, en sa qualité de généreuse donatrice et "parent d'élève". Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite son interlocutrice tout en regardant Sakura papillonner entre les tables.

Tout comme ca mère elle avait été élue présidente des élève. Admirée et adulée par toutes pour son élégance, sa gentillesse et ses très bons résultats scolaires.

Sakura jeune fille de 17 ans, bientôt 18, 1m70 pour 55kg, longs cheveux roses et yeux vert. Si il y avait eut des garçons dans cette école ils auraient dit de Sakura.

Sakura Haruno elle est trop bonne!

Pour l'instant son rôle était de s'assurer que tout le monde, les élèves, parents et professeurs, passaient un bon moment et que rien ne vienne perturber le spectacle de fin d'année à venir. Le thème de ce spectacle est le commerce équitable avec de petites entreprises de pays de tiers monde. Elle et le bureau des élèves de terminale ont organisés un défilé de maillot de bain confectionnés par les femmes d'un petit village d'Afrique. Ces riches femmes et jeunes femmes, ici présentes, pourraient bien apprécier, acheter et commander des pièces de la collection, ce qui agrémenterait le quotidien des africaines.

Sakura en était sûre le succès était garanti pour elle et pour toutes les terminales. Dans moins d'une heure elles défileraient en maillot de bain et bikini au milieu des invités.

Heureusement, il faut l'avouer, elles étaient toutes plutôt bien foutues. Pas mal de filles avaient le trac, mais mon défiler devant sa mère et d'autre femmes c'est pas la mort. Par contre si il y avait eut le moindre homme ca aurait été une autre histoire de convaincre ses demoiselles de défiler.

Mais pas de soucis à l'institut les Iris, même le personnel en extra, pour la restauration, n'était composé que de femmes.

Pendant ce temps une décapotable noire faisait son entrée sur le parking de l'école. Dans le bâtiment administratif, la seule personne ayant vue sur le parking, une jeune fille brune aux yeux extrêmement clairs, fut étonnée de voir deux hommes sortirent de celle-ci.

Des hommes à l'institut?

C'est en regardant plus attentivement les intrus qu'elle reconnut l'un des deux.

Itachi Uchiwa, elle s'en souvenait car elle le trouvait très beau. Elle l'avait vu dans une des revues people qu'affectionnait sa camarade de chambre. Du haut de ses treize ans la jeune Hanabi Hyûga appréciait Mme Uchiwa, la présidente du conseil d'administration, et savait que cela lui causerait du tort si ces deux hommes atteignait le parc là où ce situait le buffet.

En tant que présidente des élèves du collège il était de son devoir de s'assurer que la cérémonie de fin d'année ne soit pas bouleversée ou perturbée. Elle se lança dans une course effrénée pour intercepter les 2 intrus.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais courut dans ces couloirs où d'ailleurs il est interdit de courir. Et grâce à cette course elle put arriver dans le hall avant qu'ils ne pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Bonjour, vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa? Vous voulez voir votre mère? Il y a un problème? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

_ Ne stresse pas la petite. Je viens juste voir ma sœur. Lui dit le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas identifié.

_ Votre sœur?

_ Oui! Sakura Haruno!

En entendant le nom de l'illustre présidente des élèves elle crut défaillir. Ce garçon aux cheveux rouge était le grand frère de son modèle et il se présentait, tout souriant, le jour le plus important de la fonction de présidente de sa sœur! C'est sur il va tout gâcher. Elle devait prendre en main cette affaire et garder son calme, comme le ferait surement Sakura.


End file.
